Impossible
by Hattersglasschild
Summary: A faberry story inspired by the song impossible by shontelle


**AN: Another Faberry Story inspired by the song impossible by Shontelle. Review?**

Rachel gazed out upon all the faces in the crowed. She was at Nationals with the rest of her Glee mates and she even had a solo but she was far from excited; far from happy even. The song she rehearsed for months and months made her sick to her stomach every time she even thought about it. How could she possibly sing a song that made her feel like that?

She looked to her left, only to see the cause of her depression. The love of her life flirting with her ex. More than flirting really. The blond practically clung to Finn making Rachel gag. When he kissed her cheek, the brunette had had enough.

_Storybook endings, fairy tales coming true  
>Deep down inside we want to believe they still do<br>In our secretest heart, it's our favorite part of the story  
>Let's just admit we all want to make it too<em>

_Ever ever after_  
><em>If we just don't get it our own way<em>  
><em>Ever ever after<em>  
><em>It may only be a wish away<em>

"Yeah right," she scoffed bitterly to nobody but herself, "Happy endings aren't real and dreams don't come true." he song was completely out of the question but the New Directions were up next and she couldn't let them down. She had no idea what she was going to do. She wondered what her grandmother would have done in her situation until she remembered something she had said once long ago.

_Rachel had been young, around eight years old at the time. Her dads had been fighting for several days and her grandmother had let her stay with her until it was over. She remembered crying and swearing she would never be in love ever._

_"Now Rachel," her grandmother had cooed softly, cradling the small girl in her arms, "Don't say that. You will find love one day. Your dads just don't agree right now. They still love each other. Until you find love, though, be careful who you fall for okay? You need to make sure they care for you just as much as you do them. That's that best advice I can give you." When Rachel was fifteen with her first boyfriend, she had told her the same thing. She could hear the voice clearly, "Take caution when it comes to love Rachel."_

"I did," She whispered, "I did."

_She remembered it clearly: Quinn had been acting strangely for the past few days and Rachel was demanding to know why. When she met up with her in the bathroom, she commanded she tell her what was going on and instead of telling her anything; she grabbed her face and kissed her._

_"I really like you Rachel," she had said and Rachel too confessed her true feelings._

_Months had gone by in their secret love affair. Quinn called them a couple but Rachel was instructed to tell no one and she hadn't. After only three months of dating Quinn had Rachel convinced that she was in love with the blonde. The blonde shared her love and told Rachel so and Rachel gave her everything. EVERYTHING. The Brunette was ashamed of it now but what was done was done. She thought everything was perfect until she saw her kissing Finn Hudson in the auditorium where she had come to practice her song._

_"It's not cheating!" Quinn swore when she saw the fire in Rachel's eyes. "He is a boy Rachel. You're a girl. It's not cheating,"_

_"The hell it's not!" The brunette cried, tears rolling down her pale face. "You know what Quinn? I'm done with this!"_

A tear slid down her cheek now, just thinking of it. She had cried herself to sleep that night, unable to get the blonde out of her mind.

_The next day, when she didn't show at School, Quinn showed up, crying, begging for forgiveness._

_"Please Rachel!" She sobbed, "I don't want Finn! I want you. Please take me back!"_

_"I need time to think," she said simply and Quinn granted it to her._

It was now two days later and the mischievous blond was flirting with Finn right in front of her. It angered her to an extreme extent.

She had made up her mind. She knew what song she was going to sing and she knew just who she was going to "Dedicate" it too.

It was time for the New Directions to take the stage and Rachel had already planned on playing the piano and she knew the notes to her new song by heart. It had reminded her of her grandmother at times.

"You ready Rachel?" Mr. Shuster asked once the curtain had been closed.

"Always Mr. Shu. Can you do me a favor though?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"I want the stage to be completely dark when the curtain opens. It will make it more dramatic!" Dramatic is just what her piece needed.

He laughed slightly, "Of course Rachel. Knock em dead." He then hurried away to carry out her request. Once the stage was completely dark, Rachel sat on piano bench, the cold wood stinging the parts of her legs the dress she wore didn't cover.

Her keys roamed the fingers, tapping the correct ones when she came to them, playing the slow gentle toon. Soon the lights illuminated, revealing the girl sitting at the piano playing. On cue, she began singing.

_I remember years ago  
>Someone told me I should take<br>Caution when it comes to love  
>I did, I did<em>

_And you were strong and I was not_  
><em>My illusion, my mistake<em>  
><em>I was careless, I forgot<em>  
><em>I did<em>

_And now when all is done_  
><em>There is nothing to say<em>  
><em>You have gone and so effortlessly<em>  
><em>You have won<em>  
><em>You can go ahead tell them<em>

_Tell them all I know now_  
><em>Shout it from the roof tops<em>  
><em>Write it on the sky line<em>  
><em>All we had is gone now<em>

_Tell them I was happy_  
><em>And my heart is broken<em>  
><em>All my scars are open<em>  
><em>Tell them what I hoped would be<em>  
><em>Impossible, impossible<em>  
><em>Impossible, impossible<em>

_Falling out of love is hard_  
><em>Falling for betrayal is worst<em>  
><em>Broken trust and broken hearts<em>  
><em>I know, I know<em>

_Thinking all you need is there_  
><em>Building faith on love and words<em>  
><em>Empty promises will wear<em>  
><em>I know, I know<em>

_And now when all is gone_  
><em>There is nothing to say<em>  
><em>And if you're done with embarrassing me<em>  
><em>On your own you can go ahead tell them<em>

_Tell them all I know now_  
><em>Shout it from the roof tops<em>  
><em>Write it on the sky line<em>  
><em>All we had is gone now<em>

_Tell them I was happy_  
><em>And my heart is broken<em>  
><em>All my scars are open<em>  
><em>Tell them what I hoped would be<em>  
><em>Impossible, impossible<em>  
><em>Impossible, impossible<em>  
><em>Impossible, impossible<em>  
><em>Impossible, impossible!<em>  
><em>Ooh impossible (yeah yeah)<em>

_I remember years ago_  
><em>Someone told me I should take<em>  
><em>Caution when it comes to love<em>

Tears welled up in her eyes as she pictured Quinn's face in the back of her mind as she sang the very last two words:

_I did…_

The lights dimmed again and Rachel ran off the stage, tears falling. Every one of the New Directions was shocked. They had all expected her to be singing Ever ever after, that cute sappy love song that she had also chosen with Quinn in mind.

The cheering of the crowed died down as she faced her team mates.

"I hope you liked your song," she said bitterly, referring to Quinn.

"That- that was for me?" the blonde ask and she nodded.

"But I told you I loved you," she hadn't meant to say the words out loud, in front of everyone but they had slipped out. She covered her mouth with her hand.

"And I loved you, but not anymore," and with that, the brunette exited the tiny room backstage and stepped into the cool air of the outside. She looked up at the sky and knew her grandmother would be smiling; proud of the courage he granddaughter had just shown.

"I remember years ago, someone told me I should take, caution when it comes to love…" She smiled at the sky, taking a deep breath in through her nose as she sat on a small bench outside the building, staring at the peaceful setting and thankful for the quietness.

"… I did."


End file.
